


Twister

by ScarletMoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Twister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:09:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletMoon/pseuds/ScarletMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-shot story based on Kath's (KathWolfie) prompt.</p><p>"Both Hinata and Kageyama being shit at Twister. Well not exactly, but this needs a further explanation. It’s not that they don’t have the flexibility (Hinata) or coordination (Kageyama) – most of the time they are the last men standing. However, it always goes downhill from there, because they tend to have the worst luck ever when it comes to the positions they seem to land almost constantly."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twister

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Imagine - KageHina Headcanons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773850) by [Kath (KathWolfie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathWolfie/pseuds/Kath). 



> It's my first fanfiction so I apologise in advance if it's lame (for sure it is!) or contains tons of typos and mistakes. English is not my first language so if you see anything wrong, please, point it out. I do want to improve my skills!
> 
> Anyway *breathes in and out*, I hope you enjoy my short and clumsy attempt to write something.

It just happened again and Kageyama lost counter of how many times he and Hinata had ended up in a situation like that. They were the last survivors of a diabolic game called “Twister”. Kageyama swore to God that whoever had come up if the idea of playing this horrid game should have rued the day of his bluster.

However, now Kageyama had more nagging problems than planning his revenge.

“Can someone just spin the damned spinner? This position isn’t even a bit comfortable!” Kageyama yelled. He felt his muscles trembling when he tried not to lower his body in a frantic attempt to avoid Hinata at all costs. Unlike him Hinata seemed to be rather cheerful and completely at ease.

Their poses were ridiculous. Kageyama’s right hand and foot were on the red spots while left hand and foot on green ones. Actually, it was a fairly easy position unless there was a constant in an equation. Hinata situated himself under Kageyama in a crab position; his right foot and hand on the blue circles, left foot on a green one and left hand on a yellow. Perhaps they wouldn’t have finished like that if they had stuck to the rules. Thanked to Tanaka the Official Twister Rules were abandoned, because who on earth obey goddamn rules?

“Stop whining! This game is the best addition to our training! Think of it as an opportunity to improve your suppleness. And don’t tell us that something so pitiful like “Twister” can break your willpower!” Nishinoya whooped overenthusiastically.

Kageyama sighed, “Yeah, but my body may be much more stubborn than my willpower,” he thought to himself, but didn’t dare to say it out loud.

Sugawara spun and the arrow pointed “Left hand, red”. The whole Karasuno team, except Hinata and Kageyama of course, looked at the board and then at two remaining players. For a few seconds the silent was overwhelming and the oddball duo started to become nervous. Suddenly Tanaka burst into laughter and Nishinoya did the same. Sugawara and Asahi chuckled and even Tsukishima barely managed to hold back a snicker.

“Oi, what’s happened?” Hinata demanded a proper explanation.

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Daichi put Hinata off while he surreptitiously tried to dry his eyes.

“The board spoke!” Tanaka exclaimed. “Hinata! Left hand on the red circle!”

“Are you kidding me?”, Hinata shouted when he fully understood what he was supposed to do.

“The board is sacred and you need to abide by its words,” Nishinoya declared solemnly.

“I’d would rather call it fate,” commentated quietly Sugawara so that only Daichi could hear him.

Hinata took a look around and decided on the best way to change his position. He couldn’t simple replace his left hand because he would definitely be unable to sustain such a weird pose and eventually fall. He needed to shift himself while keeping his legs crossed which meant his ass was going to touch Kageyama’s crutch. Unfortunately, Hinata hadn’t thought about this properly before he started to switch his position and to his utter dismay and embarrassment he discovered it far too late.

Kageyama struggled to keep his composure and think about anything but Hinata’s actions. Sadly, however hard he tried he couldn’t focus on anything else. His private spot was violently abusing and to make everything worst Hinata just must’ve moaned. It only made Kageyama more aware of the tightness in his pants.

Hinata’s groan didn’t take any notice of the rest of the team due to their uncontrollable laughter.

“I just need to take a picture,” said Tsukishima who now didn’t bother to refrain himself from tittering.

“I dare you not,” Kageyama answered back and wanted to scold Tsukishima, but his situation didn’t allow him to do so. Even his voice was less harsh than usual.

“You’re late I’ve already taken it,” Tsukishima was clearly smug.

“We shouldn’t be so merciless and keep them in this positions. Let’s spin,” Sugawara suggested. He truly sympathised with the oddball duo.

“Okay, my turn,” Tanaka took the spinner.

“Oi, wait, now it’s my turn,” Tsukishima pointed out.

“Like hell it is! I’m sure it’s my turn,” Tanaka fervently protested.

The argument stirred all of a sudden and the whole team was bewildered because they were at a loss for whose turn it was.

“Oh, c’mon! I don’t care who but spin already this damned spinner!” Kageyama bawled. He was sure he couldn’t bear it any longer. His mind had already gone blank and the only thing about which he thought was Hinata’s body. Hinata quivered under him because of this ridiculously strenuous position and Kageyama gritted his teeth. Hinata’s bottom dangerously rubbed against Kageyama’s intimate area.

“Kageyama. Left foot, green circle,” Tsukishima ordered with a wry smile.

“It’s already there!”

“Just change the circle.”

Kageyama shifted his left foot a little higher. Albeit, it didn’t change anything in their already difficult situation.

“Hinata! Left foot on the blue circle!” Nishinoya commanded.

“Thank you, Noya-senpai!” Hinata shouted euphorically when he situated himself in a much more comfortable position.

“I’ve already told ya! You can always count on your senpais!” Nishinoya pointed at himself and beamed.

From now on the game became easier and Kageyama didn’t have to be wary of touching Hinata, at least not so much. Everything went smoothly until they, for an umpteenth time, ended up in an ambiguous pose. Hinata spread his legs wide, left foot and hand on the green circles, right foot on the red and his right hand was on the yellow circle. Kageyama did his best to keep his distance and located himself on the other half of the mat. He was absolutely stunned to find out his brand new position. His left hand on the blue circle, the same as his left foot. His right foot on the green spot so as his hand. And his face met with Hinata’s abdomen.

Kageyama was too shocked to say anything while the rest of the team were laughing themselves to death. Hinata chuckled softly to hide his nervousness. The smaller boy blushed furiously and Kageyama had every right to expect his own face to be as red as Hinata’s.

“Hinata, right foot on the yellow.”

Hinata did as he was told. Unluckily he pushed on Kageyama’s left foot. The setter didn’t expect the shove; he was way too concentrate on the certain part of Hinata’s body. Kageyama realised shortly that he was going to land on Hinata’s crutch. Then a few things happened all at once, Hinata squeaked like a damsel in distress and swiftly slipped out. Kageyama wasn’t so lucky and, for the first time in his life, he became aware of how painful meeting the floor could be.

At the beginning nobody dared to speak up. Kageyama slowly raised his head and Hinata watched in horror. There was no explain for him, no future, Kageyama for sure was going to beat the shit out of him. Hinata wanted to run away but he was too mortified to even move.

It’s true that Kageyama had every murderous intention of killing Hinata. But mostly he desired to slaughter the whole Karasuno team for playing this atrocious game. He glared at Hinata but couldn’t conceive a good plan of massacring him. “The hell with Hinata! The hell with his adorable blushing cheeks! The hell with his cuteness!” Kageyama screamed inwardly.

“It was my last time playing this devilish game!” Kageyama announced and everybody burst into sincere laughter.

Kageyama stood up and smacked Hinata over the head. He wouldn’t admit that touching Hinata’s hair was actually pleasant. He didn’t mean to harm the little boy, the gesture was more affectionate than he would like it to be.

“I’ll excuse myself for a while,” said Kageyama and didn’t wait for any approval. He speeded towards bathroom in Sugawara’s house. He locked himself in and sighed with a relief.

His body undeniably reacted too easily to Hinata’s.

 

A couple weeks ago the whole team gathered to contemplate the club’s board. Daichi suggested that they should put pictures of how closely-knit they were. Tsukishima recommended one particular photo of their “Twister” games.  


End file.
